Goodbye my love
by FistBurning
Summary: Ceci est l'histoire de Road Kamelot, jeune fille de 15 ans. Ceci est une lettre qu'elle à écrite avant de se suicider, lettre dans laquelle elle raconte à celui qu'elle aimait tout ce qui la poussé à quitter ce monde. Cette lettre est pour Allen Walker, celui qu'elle à aimé jusqu'à la fin.


« Chère Allen,

Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis le début, depuis que l'on c'est rencontrer j'ai su que c'était toi : L'homme de ma vie. Quand je t'ai aperçu, ton physique ma attiré, tu était des autres garçons. Tu avais cette différence et même si tu haït ton physique moi j'en suis folle. Ton sourire ma fait rater un battement de cœur, et j'ai ressentit de l'attirance pour toi. Très vite, ton caractère m'a également plus. Tu avais cette gentillesse et se grand cœur que très peu de personne on et qui fait de toi une bonne personne. Tu es déterminé, loyal et sensible. Quand j'ai compris que je commençais à m'attacher à toi, je me suis hait. J'ai hait cette partit de moi qui c'était attaché à un humain parmi tant d'autres.

Mais c'était trop tard, j'étais déjà infecter par cette maladie que les humains appelle « Amour ».  
Alors je t'ai embrassé. Tu t'en rappelle ? C'était sur l'arche 14th. Tu à été surpris et tu a rougit. Et j'étais heureuse, terriblement heureuse. Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais des papillons dans le ventre, j'avais un sourire scotché au visage et je me sentais tellement bien. Je croit que c'était la première fois de ma vie que je me sentais aussi heureuse et sereine. Mais ne dit-on pas que toutes les bonnes choses on une fin ?

J'ai hait Lenalee du plus profond de mon âme. J'ai hait son sourire, sa beauté, et toute cette attention que tu lui portais à elle et pas à moi. J'ai commencer à perdre les pédales et à l'envié, parce que elle pouvait t'aimer et te le dire sans que la guerre entre nos clans ne s'en mêle. Alors, je séchais l'école, je vous suivais et je vous regardais. Je sais que ce n'était pas bien, je sais que je me faisait souffrir mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'ai pleuré silencieusement quand vous vous êtes embrassé pour la première fois, et toutes les fois d'après aussi. Et quand vous avez fait l'amour pour la première fois, je me suis enfuit en courant.

J'ai tenté de me faire du mal.J'ai essayer de me faire encore plus mal, juste pour oublier tout ça. Je me suis mutiler. J'ai pris un couteau et j'ai fait coulé mon sang. Mais tu sais, sa n'a pas suffit. Je ne sentais rien, parce que ton amour me brûlait déjà. Alors je continuais encore et encore. Je pleurais, je hurlais tout en me coupant encore et encore. Je devait mettre des gros pull et des jogging pour pas que ma famille ne remarque ce qui m'arrivait. J'essayais de ne plus t'aimer, de ne plus pleurer jusqu'à en vomir, de ne plus me mutiler.

Alors j'ai fait une bêtise. Je suis retourné à la congrégation de l'ombre, et je suis allé vous voir. Et sa ma fait encore plus mal. Je t'ai regardé la prendre dans tes bras et lui souffler des « Je t'aime » enflammer. Et ça brûlait, sa me brûlait dans la poitrine et je ne savais pas comment arrêter tout ça. Je voulais revenir au temps où le seule homme que j'aimais c'était mon père.

J'ai attrapé une feuille et un stylo, et j'ai essayé d'écrire toute ma douleur sur une feuille. Je ne savais pas à qui l'écrire, alors évident c'est pour toi que je l'est écrite. J'essaye de t'expliquer ce que je ressent, j'essaye de te dire à quel, point je souffre. Mais les mots, sa ne suffit pas pour décrire ma détresse. Mon père a commencer à remarquer que je n'était plus la même. Mais ses trop tard. Je ne peut pas guérir, je suis en stade terminale de cette maladies qu'on appelle « Amour » et aucun miracle ne pourra me sauver.

L'amour de mon père ne me sauvera pas. Celui de ma mère non plus. Et ni mon oncle ni mon frère ne pourront me comprendre. Parce que l'amour est un sentiment complexe et qu'on fini forcément par en souffrir.

Alors j'ai fait une grosse bêtise. J'espère sincèrement que ma famille me pardonnera. J'ai traversé toute la ville, j'avais sur moi une sucette et mon portable. Je suis monté sur le toi du plus haut gratte ciel, j'ai appelé mon frère et je lui est demandé pardon pour ce que j'allais faire. Il n'a pas compris, je lui dit que je l'aimais et que je comptais sur lui pour veiller sur notre famille. J'ai regardé l'horizon, j'ai tendu les bras. Avec le vent soufflant sur mon corps, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais m'envoler. Et puis j'ai sauté. Je me suis enfin libéré de cette Amour.

Road Kamelot, qui à beaucoup souffert mais qui va mieux.»


End file.
